


A Big Black Sky [ARTWORK]

by AlexMeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeg/pseuds/AlexMeg
Summary: This is an artwork for a fic named 'A Big Black Sky'. To anyone interested, you may find it in the collections.EXPLANATION OF THE ARTWORK:The art essentially represents the passage of time.It begins with a single star (representing Scorpius) in the completely black sky, which signifies a dark time for Draco in which the only beacon of light he had in his life was his son.After that follows two more stars, Harry and Teddy, just as the sky begins to lighten slightly into blue colour. This signifies the beginning of Draco's life heading towards the better.The stars gradually increase in number (with the three big stars in the middle of it all), and with it, the light grows brighter as well, forming a blue sky which is full of stars. This signifies a bright time.At the bottom, there are the silhouettes of Draco holding Scorpius, both of them looking up at the sky from where they're sitting on the ground.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 333
Collections: A Big Black Sky





	A Big Black Sky [ARTWORK]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an artwork for a fic named 'A Big Black Sky'. To anyone interested, you may find it in the collections.
> 
> EXPLANATION OF THE ARTWORK:
> 
> The art essentially represents the passage of time. 
> 
> It begins with a single star (representing Scorpius) in the completely black sky, which signifies a dark time for Draco in which the only beacon of light he had in his life was his son.  
> After that follows two more stars, Harry and Teddy, just as the sky begins to lighten slightly into blue colour. This signifies the beginning of Draco's life heading towards the better.  
> The stars gradually increase in number (with the three big stars in the middle of it all), and with it, the light grows brighter as well, forming a blue sky which is full of stars. This signifies a bright time.  
> At the bottom, there are the silhouettes of Draco holding Scorpius, both of them looking up at the sky from where they're sitting on the ground.


End file.
